


~*Don't Be Shy*~

by SilentSlayer



Series: Silent's Psycho Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because someone has to defile the Commander, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight-Captain Rylen finds out Knight-Commander Cullen is a virgin. Being his best friend and all, he seeks to remedy that situation in a way as old as time.<br/>Of course this is NSFW. I mean we are about to watch our favorite blonde-haired hottie lose his innocence.<br/>Prompted and written for Imjusthereforthefanporn after it was mentioned in another fic that he loses his virginity in a rather interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~*Don't Be Shy*~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imjusthereforthefanporn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusthereforthefanporn/gifts).



“Ya mean ya have ne’er...ya can’t be serious, Knight-Commander?” Rylen’s eyes grew wide as his mug slammed down on the table. A heated blush crept up Cullen’s ears that had nothing to do with the ale he had been drinking.

“Shh! Someone might hear you.” They were all alone in the room, but many people walked into his quarters unannounced. The barracks would erupt if they found out Cullen was a virgin. He would lose all credibility. “It isn’t like I have exactly had time…”

“Oh we have to remedy this.” Rylen cut him off, his hand grabbing Cullen’s arm and jerking him up. He stumbled as he was drug behind his friend and out the door. Maker’s breath, what had he gotten himself into?

*****

“Where are we going?” Cullen’s voice sounded unsure and his eyes darted to the shadows as they crept through one of the seedier parts of Kirkwall. Rylen didn’t look the least bit bothered as they swayed through the streets.

“You’ll see when we get there, lad.” His friend let out a hearty chuckled before clapping the Knight-Commander on the back. Why did Rylen's words only deepen his worry?

A dark building with red lights hanging outside came into view. Cullen felt confused at first, but then realization washed over him. “You can’t be serious? A bordello? You drug me here for this?”

He froze at the entrance, his feet not allowing him to go forward. He wanted his first time to be more...well more something other than this. Love? Affection?

“No better place. Lasses here know their way ‘round a man better than any blushin maid.” Rylen flashed a grin and was amused by Cullen’s restraint. The Knight-Commander mulled over his words. He felt slightly disgusted at what he was doing, yet he couldn't deny the fire that was lit in the pit of his stomach. He had to know what it was like.

“Alright. But you are to tell no one.”

“Not a word, Knight-Commander, not a word.”  

*****

Alyssa, the elf’s name was Alyssa. Long golden curls and a slim waist. He had expected something different from the dark interior of the building. All the women had been beautiful, but _she_ was what he wanted. Lips red as roses, Maker how he wanted to taste them. Skin fair and flawless, perfect to run his hands over. Soft green eyes, and a few gentle curves. She was perfect, and everything he would want in his first time. Maybe he could enjoy himself after all.

Her nimble fingers grabbed his wrist, and his pulse quicken with anticipation. His skin burned from their contact. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow as he forced himself to take an unsteady breath.

“Don’t be shy. I promise you will enjoy this.” Her sweet laughter met his ears as he was led down a long hallway. The scent of lavender floated around him, and his control started slipping as he reached out, his hand brushing against her soft curls.

A door appeared to the right, and she stopped. The handle clicked as it opened into a simple room with a bed. One candle burned on a table, and she gently led him inside. Her hips swayed in front of him as she moved. He wondered what her movements would be like beneath him. Would she thrash like a wild Dalish, or submit like a servant? Either would be enjoyable.

“So your friend tells me this is your first time. I always like that.” Her lips twitched into a seductive smile as she turned to him. His eyes darkened as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and gazed up at him with those large green eyes. Maker, he wanted...oh the things he wanted. He had heard the men talking, but had never imagined he would be able to play out his desires.

He wanted to kiss her, the need burned deep inside him. A shaky hand reached out and soft skin met him as he brushed her cheek. Her lips parted slightly, and he watched with fascination as she leaned into him, craving the contact. More inhibitions left him as he stepped forward. She was his for tonight, and he would no longer deny himself.

“ _Mine_.” The word was rough as his mouth pressed to hers. She tasted like honey and he moaned as her hands wound into his hair. She pressed herself against his throbbing cock before grinding into him, and he growled as she nipped his bottom lip. The last of his control finally snapped when she trailed kisses along his jaw before whispering in his ear, ”I want you.”

His grasp was rough on her hips, fingers biting into flesh. She cried out with pleasure as he forced her backwards to the bed. His mouth crashed into hers as he possessed her completely. He wanted her full submission to him. She fell onto the sheets, and a cheeky grin spread over her face as he loomed over her. His armor started falling away and she watched him undress with hooded eyes.  

“Take your clothes off.” The order fell from his lips, and her grin spread further as she slipped off her simple dress. She was bare underneath, and he growled with appraisal. He had never seen a woman like this before, and he wanted to be inside her with every fiber of his being. Candlelight flickered over her creamy skin and her nipples hardened as the air hit them. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of her.

Cullen’s shirt slipped over his head to reveal his bare chest. She gasped as her eyes roamed over him, and he was pleased to see that she approved. She needed to enjoy this as much as he did.

“I have never...you are perfection sir.” She was breathless as she reached up to trace the muscles of his abdomen. He groaned as a single digit traveled lower, his hardness becoming painful as she cupped him through his pants. The palm of her hand grinded against him in lazy movements, and he allowed her to torment him as his golden eyes gazed down at her.

She leaned forward and nuzzled against him, and Cullen almost lost his composure. He fought down his release, his hands coming to her hair before jerking her head back.

She moaned from his dominance, and her pleading eyes stared up at him. She licked her lips, pink tongue darting out and driving him mad. He released her as his hands hastily went to undo the bindings of his pants. He couldn’t wait any longer. Need burned across his skin and he felt flames licking his insides. She would be his now.  

The material slid down his legs, his hardened cock springing free. He watched her bite her bottom lip as desire lit her eyes. “Sir can I…”

Her voice froze as he grabbed her ankle. He didn’t want to hear her talking, only screaming and moaning as he pleased her. She slid across the bed as he jerked her towards him. Her eyes widened as she saw the need consuming his face.

“Cullen, my name is Cullen, and that is the only word I want you to say.” The elf nodded her understanding and relaxed beneath his hold. His eyes drank in the sight of her naked beneath him. His gaze travel over her face, the swell of her breast, the curve of her hip, before coming to rest on the apex of her thighs. She was wet for him, her need glistening in the dim light. So pink and so perfect. She would make him come undone if he wasn’t careful.

His knees rested on the bed between her legs, and she gasped as the head of his cock pressed against her entrance. Maker if it felt this good now, he could only imagine what it would be like to be inside her.

He was gentle as he slid into her. His eyes closed in pleasure as a groan escaped him. She was tight and warm and his thoughts became disjointed. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her legs wrapped around him. She was trying to pull him deeper. The walls of her sex felt like velvet against him, and he leaned forward until he fully seated himself inside her.

“You feel amazing.” He panted, his breath ghosting over her skin before he nipped her neck. She moaned as he retreated out of her before ramming into her hard. He set a slow pace, letting her drag against him before snapping his hips forward. His muscles trembled from the effort of not giving in to his need.

She whimpered as he pulled almost all the way out of her, only the tip of his cock remained inside. He chuckled as her hips rose, trying to entice him back inside her. He never knew teasing a woman could be so gratifying.

“Sh...I promise you will have what you want.” Green eyes opened to met his predatory gold. He kissed her once more, before rutting into her with such force he thought they might both split in two. She screamed as nails bit into his flesh so hard he knew they would leave marks. The pain mixed with his pleasure and he angled her hips so his thrusts would hit her deeper.

She seemed to like this more, her breathing becoming ragged as he pounded into her. Her entire body trembled, and he knew he had found the perfect spot. It felt so amazing to watch her coming undone beneath him. Tension was building in the pit of his stomach with each drive inside her. She was slick and warm. Nothing else existed but their cries of pleasure.

Cullen was close, so very close. He wasn’t ready to end it yet, she had to come before him. His hand reached to cup her breast as he pinched the soft bud. He tormented her nipple, his eyes darkening further as her head pressed back into the sheets. Her hands trailed down his chest, leaving streams of desire burning across his skin.

Her back arched as she tightened around him. Her climax was glorious, his name yelled from her lips. It crashed into him in waves, her aftershocks snapping the last of his control.

He roared as he found his release, rutting into her wildly as he spilled himself deep inside her. He felt lost in his own orgasm, and he wasn’t sure how long he floated there.

When he finally recovered, he found his head resting on her chest. Her hands were tenderly stroking through his hair, and he had never felt so satisfied.

“That was very nice sir. When would you like to start round two?”     

 

**Author's Note:**

> FanPorn is a genius!! Hope you enjoyed this honey. Can't believe you don't have a million gifts after how much you encourage the rest of us. Hopefully I can remedy that soon.  
> As always love my beautiful supporters and hope everyone enjoyed this little trip back to Kirkwall.
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS


End file.
